


Amor en rojo

by Puppetfanfics



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M, Puppetfanfics
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 07:41:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12383835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puppetfanfics/pseuds/Puppetfanfics
Summary: Esta historia es ligera, aunque pesada de leer, con tantos matices como la vida misma, por ello no es recomendable para los corazones débiles, pues te arrancara una lagrima lo mismo que una sonrisa.Sebastián x GrellEste fanfic yaoi esta escrito para fans, sin fines de lucro, está escrito en universo alterno, basado en los personajes creados por Yana Toboso.Advertencia: lemon, angst, muerte de personaje.





	1. Él

A esa hora de la tarde, el sol acariciaba la tierra, mientras la mirada de aquel joven trataba con insistencia traspasar la línea del horizonte; y a pesar de saber que en algún momento aparecería, no podía dejar de suplicar anhelante, practicando mentalmente las cosas que le diría al verle, aunque estaba seguro que después de todo, terminaría abrazándole sin decir palabra alguna, solamente cobijándose contra el calor de su pecho.

Una voz lo saco de su ensoñación por un momento; haciéndole girar para contemplar aquel rostro pálido, enmarcado por cabellos negros.

-Buenas tardes caballero, ¿me permitiría acompañarlo a tomar él té?.

El pelirrojo de pronto tomo una actitud defensiva, su rostro no disimulo en nada su descontento al ser interrumpido, justo cuando creía comenzar a hilar sus pensamientos.

-Discúlpeme, pero estoy esperando a alguien, mi esposo no tardará en llegar.

El otro le dedico una sonrisa algo burlona.

-Hace rato que está sentado aquí...mucho me temo que una de sus virtudes no es la puntualidad -El pelirrojo frunció el ceño.

-Pues tiene que venir, porque necesito decirle algo importante-el color en sus mejillas se había encendido tenuemente mientras acariciaba su vientre.

-Lo lamento no era mi intención el ofenderle, tan solo quería ofrecerle mi compañía para evitar que algún imprudente venga a molestarlo.

Aquel gesto logro arrancar una sonrisa del ojiverde, así que lo invito a sentarse; durante mucho rato charlaron animadamente hasta que una chica pelirroja ataviada con un vaporoso vestido blanco se acerco a la mesa.

El pelinegro se puso serio y saco algo de su bolsillo, era un pendiente dorado en forma de rosa con diminutas piedras rojas.

-Según me ha dicho espera un hijo, y de dónde vengo es buen augurio para el bebe recibir un obsequio.

-Oh no, no podría aceptarlo- pero aunque el pelirrojo negaba, Sebastián coloco aquel objeto entre sus manos.

-Por favor-El joven asintió y fue entonces cuando la chica los interrumpió.

-Señor Sutcliff, debe acompañarme-el pelirrojo se levantó mostrando el obsequio, aunque se negaba a avanzar muy rápido.

-Espere, debemos aguardar a mi esposo, tengo que darle la noticia, sabe tendremos un hijo.

-No debe preocuparse, más tarde iremos con él.

El moreno los observo hasta que se perdieron de vista; quedándose un rato más hasta que la fría temperatura del té le indico que ya era tiempo de retirarse.

Al llegar a casa, al abrir todo se encontraba igual de silencioso, con cada cosa en su lugar, justo como los dejara al marcharse. Entro dejando salir un suspiro, acomodando sus cosas en un sofá cercano, se desafano de su abrigo, arremangándose la camisa para colocarse un delantal, se dispuso a cocinar una cena romántica; alguna pasta ligera justo con algo de carne preparada con la receta familiar; después sirvió algo de vino de su reserva personal; la platería y las velas complementaban el ambiente, todo estaba perfecto.

Eran las diez menos cuarto cuando se sentó a la mesa, levantando la copa y brindando.

-Por nosotros...mi amor-una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro mientras su mirada se fijaba en el retrato frente a él; donde se podía observar al mismo pelirrojo con quien conversara aquella tarde.


	2. Colisión

El aspecto de aquel lugar había cambiado drásticamente, si bien era cierto que no lo suficiente como para causar molestias a los vecinos; si causaba cierto escalofrío, el jardín carente de vida, justo con el desastre tan terriblemente ordenado en el interior, tanto era así que todo parecía congelado en el tiempo.

Claude era un hombre que detestaba la monotonía, sentía cierta aberración especial por el quedarse estancado, por lo cual ir a aquel sitio en particular siempre le resultaba repulsivo y más aún el tratar con su habitante; dio un largo suspiro mientras se acomodaba los lentes, empujando el puente de estos con la punta de los dedos, después toco a la puerta en repetidas ocasiones sin obtener respuesta; era de esperarse, así que busco con calma la llave escondida en un lado del marco de la ventana y abrió; el ambiente en aquel sitio no era mucho más alegre que en el exterior, sería mejor que terminara con ese asunto lo más rápido posible; avanzo pues a través de aquel lugar y no tardó en encontrar un bulto sobre el suelo de la sala.

-Venga ya borracho, levántate-le empujo con el pie, haciéndolo rodar un poco.

-Tan amable y ruidoso como siempre querido hermano; ya entiendo porque te has divorciado tantas veces.

-Contrario a otros, si veo que un negocio no tiene futuro, prosigo con el siguiente-El moreno se levantó sonriendo burlonamente.

-Creo que por tu forma de pensar, el trabajo será lo único que envejezca contigo.

-No estoy aquí para discutir estupideces Sebastián, y ahora que lo mencionas-el menor le dedico una mirada severa.

-Jamás he recibido queja alguna de la forma en que me desempeño en mis labores, así que no tengo nada que decir; es cierto que he tomado un poco, pero hoy es mi día libre, así que no te preocupes, no llevare a la bancarrota la empresa de nuestro padre.

-Sabes perfectamente que ese no es el problema, llevamos la misma sangre y por lo tanto me haré cargo de ti aunque no lo quieras.

-Lo que quiero es que te largues Claude, tu presencia me molesta bastante; soy un buen empleado, en cuanto a lo demás, no permito que nadie se entrometa en mi vida privada.

El mayor se dio por vencido, no habría forma en que lograra convencerlo, pero volvería a intentarlo; después de todo era su hermano menor.

-Muy bien, pero he venido aquí en nombre de Frances, quiere verte y dado que te niegas a responder no solo a ella sino a todo el mundo, he venido a entregarte un mensaje; te vera esta tarde a las cuatro en punto, en el restaurante de siempre; no aceptara un no por respuesta y ya conoces el mal carácter que tiene.

-Muy bien iré,...ya conoces la salida.

El mayor le dio la espalda, ya estaba acostumbrado a la forma de ser tan reacia del menor.

El sonido de la puerta hizo que el menor se sintiera más tranquilo para poder envolverse en aquel mundo al que accedía cada día con mayor frecuencia, deseando que la vida fuese como años atrás.

\-----

La biblioteca central era la más alejada del campus; se podría decir que aquella edificación reinaba imponente al centro de aquel amplio terreno; tenia marcado en su construcción el paso de diversas épocas, pero no solo lo era por fuera; en su interior albergaba una vasta colección de libros de diversas disciplinas; muchos de los cuales eran ejemplares únicos y es por eso que a pesar de su lejanía, siempre estaba abarrotada. Difícil de creer cuando su interior lucia tan pacifico; o así era hasta que el sonido de unos tacones altos comenzaron a golpear constantemente las baldosas; un pelirrojo que traía consigo más carpetas y bolsas de las que podía cargar, era el causante de aquel alboroto y solo se detuvo cuando choco con un chico algo más alto que él.

-Lo siento, yo...-se quedó sin palabras al ver al otro, era sin dudas el chico más apuesto que había visto, su piel blanca que tan bien iba con ese cabello oscuro, su rostro sin rastro alguno de imperfección, sus rasgos finos pero aun así varoniles y esa mirada intensa, se podía decir que su sola presencia era imponente.

-Pero que ruidoso, si nadie te ha enseñado a comportarte, creo que deberías evitarle al mundo la molestia de tener que lidiar contigo-le dedico una mirada despectiva y luego se apartó sin siquiera ayudarle a levantar algunas cosas que se le habían caído.

El pelirrojo frunció el ceño, habría querido decirle tantas cosas pero cuando reacciono, aquel joven se había perdido de vista.


	3. Matices

-Pero que sujeto tan antipático, ya decía yo que nadie podía ser tan perfecto.

Volteo a ver el reloj y recordó lo que tenía que hacer; avanzo rápido para meter sus cosas de cualquier manera en un casillero; saco la nota que traía, poniéndola entre sus labios mientras recorría los ficheros hasta dar con la clasificación, una vez con ella, comenzó a buscar entre las secciones por aquel libro, era imprescindible que lo tuviera aquella misma tarde; finalmente encontró la estantería, pero el anaquel estaba vacío lo que lo desalentó bastante; sin embargo logro ver en las filas superiores aquel tomo,así escondido, sin duda debía ser el último, era su día de suerte; ahora solo necesitaba una escalera móvil; entonces todo por lo que había pasado valdría la pena.

No le fue difícil encontrarla, aunque hubiera preferido no haberlo hecho; no estaba entre sus planes el volver a ver tan pronto a ese chico que ahora estaba sentado casi al final de la escalera, leyendo un enorme volumen que traía en las manos.

-Pero que molesto; se nota que nadie te ha enseñado a comportarte, ¿no te han dicho que esas cosas no son para sentarse a descansar?.

El moreno volteo a ver a quien lo había interrumpido, mientras los usuarios cercanos ahogaban un grito al ver aquella escena; de pronto alguien tomo del brazo al pelirrojo, como queriendo apartarlo de aquel sitio, cosa a lo que se negó rotundamente.

-¿Qué pasa?-se liberó de aquel agarre, viendo a sus compañeros los trillizos, que parecían atemorizados por algo.

-¿Qué es lo que acabas de hacer?, ¿tienes idea de quién es ese chico?-era el mayor de ellos Thompson.

-Es la persona más desagradable y maleducada que he conocido.

-Shhhh...baja la voz, él es el bibliotecario; si lo molestas nuestro futuro académico esta arruinado-hablo Timber.

-Están exagerando.

-Por favor Grell...-Canterbury siempre trataba de calmarlo, justo ahora lo necesitaba.

-Grell, es un nombre bastante vulgar-El chico se había bajado de las escaleras, momento en que los otros aprovecharon para escapar, excepto el pelirrojo quien paso a su lado y movió el artefacto, subiendo para alcanzar aquel tomo.

-En realidad no lo es; aunque francamente no te debo explicaciones y menos acerca del origen de mi nombre.

El moreno se acercó para tomar el libro de las manos del otro, restándole importancia a su enojo.

-Este es el tomo que necesitaba para un préstamo externo-Grell no se contuvo y le tomo de la camisa.

-Tendrás que esperar por el tuyo, yo lo encontré primero y no me dejare amedrentar por ti-El otro le sonrió amablemente.

-Veras G-R-E-L-L-tomo sus dedos uno por uno, separandolos de sus ropas, tocándolos lo menos posible-yo no necesito este tomo en particular, pero tú requieres de una credencial de usuario que no tienes, así que de cualquier manera no podrías tomarlo, no me hagas perder mi tiempo- le aparto y se alejó de él, Grell lo hubiese seguido de no ser porque sus compañeros habían aparecido de la nada, arrastrándolo lejos de allí.

-¿Pero que le pasa a ese sujeto y más aún que les ocurre a ustedes?, debieron dejarme ponerlo en su lugar.

-Por eso no queríamos que te involucraras en esto; ese chico es aterrador, es el guardián de este lugar-Grell los veía estupefacto.

-¿Es una broma, cierto?, hay muy buen material aquí, pero...

-No, tu no lo entiendes, él podría negarnos la entrada y entonces tendríamos que repetir el curso por siempre.

-Simplemente podríamos pedirle la información a alguien.

-Y si se enterara de quién es ese alguien, este quedaría marcado de por vida, así que nadie se atrevería.

-Estamos muertos...

-Nunca había repetido un curso, nuestros padres van a matarme-

-Creo que están exagerando...

-Es cierto, quizá si no vuelve a ver a Grell por aquí no haya ningún problema.

-Claro, estamos salvados.

-¿Qué?, de ninguna manera, no deben dejar que la gente abuse así de ustedes, no, definitivamente siempre seré el encargado de venir aquí.

-Me temía que diría eso...

-Ahora lo ha tomado como un reto personal.

-¿Qué es lo que haces Timber?...

-Calculando los costos del curso extraordinario.

El pelirrojo les pego en la cabeza a los tres.

-No sean alarmistas, verán como no pasara nada-Les sonrió alejándose de allí, dejando a los tres chicos con los rostros verdaderamente abatidos.

Pasaron un par de días y de nuevo se encontraba allí, de pie con toda la papelería necesaria para obtener una tarjeta de usuario, incluso había sacado copias extras para evitar contratiempos. Así que respiro profundamente y avanzo; el interior estaba tan repleto como siempre, así que se acercó al mostrador, el cual lucía vacío, por eso toco el pequeño timbre que estaba sobre la barra, no tardo en ver a alguien aparecer desde las escaleras que iban al sótano; aunque no se trataba de su enemigo natural, sino de un joven rubio bastante más alto.

-Hola, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?

-Vengo a registrarme, debo esperar al bibliotecario.

-Yo también cumplo con esa función aquí, así que puedo ayudarte.

-Profesor, estos ya están catalogados-El joven moreno había aparecido cargando algunos libros, dedicándole una mirada de odio al pelirrojo, quien a su vez le veía con satisfacción pues ahora sabía que él no tenía el poder absoluto en aquel lugar.

\---

El teléfono sonó, haciendo eco en la habitación, pero sobretodo en la cabeza del joven, que busco con desgano y a tientas el auricular.

-Diga...-la voz de aquella mujer sonaba realmente molesta.

-Bueno, al menos esta vez atendiste al teléfono, no puedes continuar aislándote del resto del mundo.

-Ese es un asunto que no voy a discutir contigo Francés-la mujer dejo salir un suspiro, sabía que era inútil discutir el tema con él, al menos por teléfono.

-Claude me dijo que fue a verte; y que te dio mi mensaje, no llegues tarde y no pienses en faltar, que nada me impedirá ir a buscarte-después de eso colgó; el moreno dejo el auricular fuera de su base, se levantó para caminar hacia la sala, estaba oscura por completo, igual que el resto de la casa, pues todas las ventanas estaban cubiertas por gruesas cortinas; se dejó caer en un diván cercano y de nuevo se abandonó a un sueño profundo, necesitaría energía para lidiar con Francés más tarde.


	4. En pie de guerra

Desde entonces sus visitas a la biblioteca habían sido constantes, regularmente tenían el mismo resultado, encuentros incómodos con aquel chico arrogante y malhumorado, de tal manera que cuando ellos se veían de frente, muchos de los usuarios los evitaban. Los amigos de Grell habían fallado en sus intentos de cambiar de lugar con él.

Aquel día había sido muy pesado, por ello el pasillo se le hacía más largo de lo habitual; iba tan distraído que nisiquiera noto al chico que venia frente a él; el moreno carraspeo un poco, traía un libro de finanzas entre las manos, se quedó viéndole de la misma forma desagradable de siempre y Grell le devolvió aquel gesto, por algunos minutos permanecieron así,ya que no había suficiente espacio para que pasaran ambos y nadie iba a retroceder por el otro; finalmente dejaron de retarse con la mirada, y avanzaron por el lado del otro, tratando de evitar en la medida de lo posible el contacto visual, pensando en el otro como si formara parte de los anaqueles que los rodearan. Sin embargo no podía quedarse así, la voz del moreno chilló en un ácido comentario cuyo matiz era en realidad cordial.

-Hippie sin futuro

Y en un acto reflejo el pelirrojo permaneció con la mirada altanera, sin cambiar el tono de su voz.

-Burgués elitista.

Continuaron su recorrido y fue hasta unas horas más tarde que se reencontraron en la fotocopiadora, había un silencio pesado roto tan solo por ese sonido de clic cuando el scanner terminaba su recorrido, y las hojas al ser volteadas; por algunos instantes aquella particular melodía permaneció al unísono, hasta que el pelirrojo subió la velocidad de la maquina lo que el otro tomo como un cierto desafío e hizo lo mismo, lo repitieron una y otra vez dejando de lado lo que tenían que hacer e incluso sin importarles que las copias extras se dilapidaran por el suelo cuando llenaban la bandeja; al final cada uno se separó de su máquina y se vieron de frente, el uno con gesto molesto y el otro con evidente desagrado.

-¿tienes algún problema?-el pelirrojo había hablado primero.

-Cómo explicarlo, tu sola presencia me desgasta.

El pelirrojo estaba dispuesto esta vez a decirle todo lo que se merecía; cuando fueron interrumpidos por el mismo chico agradable que le ayudara la última vez, el cual ahora tenía una mirada seria.

-Ustedes dos...vengan acá.

Lo siguiente que supieron es que debían ser escoltados fuera del recinto, claro que todo podría arreglarse de manera pacífica pero ninguno de los dos iba a ceder; así que en lugar de pedirse disculpas, alejaron en direcciones opuestas lo más rápido posible.

\---

El agua fría recorría su cuerpo, crispándole la piel; en aquel estado le resultaba molesto incluso el repiquetear de las gotas contra el suelo, sin duda más tarde tendría una terrible jaqueca y no precisamente a causa de la resaca, sino por la incómoda charla que le esperaba; "esa mujer debería inmiscuirse en sus propios asuntos", eso era lo que pensaba, pero siempre había sido así, como si pensaran que no podía resolver todo por su cuenta; se quedó debajo de la ducha un largo rato, esperando que esto lo distrajera como siempre que sentía aquel vacío tan inmenso, solo tratando de no pensar en cosas innecesarias.


	5. Olvido

El pelirrojo se asomaba por uno de los cristales de la puerta del frente, antes había tratado inútilmente de abrir, pero no acostumbraba quedarse tan tarde y por ello no tenía idea del horario.

-No puede ser...-Se asomó por cada ventana que rodeaba el edificio tratando de ver quizás al guardia, o a alguien del interior; si tan solo no se hubiese cabreado tanto, se habría dado cuenta que se le había olvidado el bolso junto con las llaves del departamento; al fin pareció ver una silueta y golpeo el cristal repetidas veces.

-Hola, ¿Hay alguien?

-¿Nunca dejas de ser ruidoso verdad?, además lo que estás viendo es la sombra de un maniquí, pero puedes seguir tocando si te apetece; mira que ni siquiera saber el horario de servicio-el pelirrojo le dedico una mirada asesina.

-Tú trabajas aquí, ¿Cuál es tu excusa?

-Simplemente no quería volver a encontrarme contigo.

-Eres un pesado, tampoco me complace el volver a ver tu cara-El otro le restó importancia a sus ofensas igual que siempre.

-Entonces supongo que debemos esperar; no traía mis llaves conmigo.

-Puedes hacer lo que quieras, prefiero dormir en la banca de un parque a quedarme aquí contigo.

-Pues yo no pienso moverme.

Una gota de lluvia cayó sobre la cabeza del pelirrojo, pero eso no le impidió moverse, solo que al tratar de dar un paso fuera, la lluvia cayó con fuerza de pronto.

-Bueno, un poco de agua no hace daño a nadie-estaba decidido a salir de allí cuando una centella partió en dos un árbol que estaba a unos cuantos metros de allí. El chico retrocedió chocando con el otro y una palabra de disculpa había salido de su garganta automáticamente, hubiese deseado que se quedara allí dentro.

-Bueno supongo que estas muy acostumbrado a causar molestias, eso explica porque eres tan formal al disculparte.

-Por lo visto no podías contestar algo amable, ¿verdad Don Perfecto?, espero que esta lluvia pase pronto-El otro simplemente se encogió de hombros; la lluvia se intensifico por lo cual tuvieron que pegarse más el uno al otro debajo de aquel pequeño techo; las centellas los iluminaban de vez en vez y el aire húmedo los envolvía; el pelirrojo había comenzado a temblar y en un par de minutos el pelinegro le coloco su saco sobre los hombros; aquello lo sorprendió y así lo reflejo el gesto que dedico al otro, iba a agradecerle, pero este desvió la mirada.

-Tengo muchos pendientes que atender por la mañana, como para añadirle tener que pedir una bolsa para cadáveres.

-Eres un...jummm tratare de no dañarlo, aunque con todas las molestias que causo quizá termine arruinándolo.

-No importa, tenía pensado comprar uno nuevo.

-Eres insoportable, pero ¿qué pasara contigo?.

-No me ocurrirá nada, estoy acostumbrado a este tipo de clima, además ¿desde cuando te importa alguien que odias tanto?.

-Yo no te odio, no eres tan importante.

El moreno le ignoro, simplemente se recargo con cuidado contra la puerta, sentándose sobre el suelo, Grell lo siguió al poco tiempo, tratando de pegarse a él, más que por gusto, para tratar de darle algo de calor corporal; aunque dijera lo contrario, su piel lucia aún más pálida; sin embargo era Sebastián quien emanaba una deliciosa calidez.

El pelinegro dejo que el otro acomodara la cabeza sobre su hombro y ninguno de los dos supo en qué momento se quedaron dormidos.

El chico rubio había llegado más temprano de lo habitual; preocupado por algunos pendientes, tanto así que no esperaría a que el guardia llegara, se apresuró, pero lo que encontró en la puerta le sorprendió bastante, arrancándole una sonrisa, hubiera querido no tener que despertarlos.

-Buenos días...-canturreo.

Grell se desperezo con calma, pero el pelinegro se levantó lo más pronto posible. El rubio evito hacer algún comentario, tan solo avanzo buscando algo entre los recovecos del decorado del umbral de la puerta.

-He dejado las llaves del departamento dentro.

-Igual yo.

-¿Y por eso decidieron acampar?.

-Bueno la lluvia comenzó y...

Ambos chicos observaron que lo que el otro buscaba era una pequeña llave que abría la puerta principal; la misma que estuvo frente a ellos todo el tiempo.

-Lo siento, pero me sorprende un poco que no la hayas usado.

-No tenía idea de su existencia.

-Lo lamento, creo que olvide mencionarlo

-Pero y el sistema de seguridad-el rubio soltó una carcajada.

-No sé qué ideas tengan, pero son libros lo que guardamos aquí, vamos pueden entrar por sus cosas.

Ambos jóvenes se quedaron un momento; y el primero que salió de esa completa perplejidad fue Grell quien trato de aguantar la risa sin mucho éxito.

-¿Qué es tan divertido?

-Todo...-siguió riendo y el pelinegro al principio hizo un gesto de enfado, pero después esbozo lo que bien podría interpretarse como una sonrisa.

\---

Siempre se vestía con pulcritud, justo en ese momento buscaba una corbata a juego con el traje; mientras se hacia el nudo de la corbata pensaba en que contrario a lo que opinaran sus hermanos, el aun podía hacerse cargo de su vida, de sí mismo. Suspiro al ver si atuendo ya completo frente al espejo y una sonrisa amarga se dibujo en si rostro.

-demasiado formal, ¿te mataría el tan solo vestirte como los mortales?-pronuncio aquello con una voz evidentemente fingida, regresando a si yo ordinario quizá demasiado pronto.

No tenia ganas de seguir allí, así que se dirigió a la salida, tomando las llaves y asegurándose de traer apagado el móvil, iría a ver a su hermana, pero mas tarde, ahora había un lugar que necesitaba visitar primero.


	6. Encanto

Después de unas cuantas semanas donde aquellos chicos habían pasado de dedicarse miradas asesinas a cada encuentro, a tan solo hacerlo de vez en cuando, cierto que no se convirtieron en amigos, pero al menos lograban tolerarse.

-por favor...-la voz del pelilila era suplicante.

-no-y la de su interlocutor tan fría como siempre.

-¡No lo entiendes!

-por supuesto que si, mientras tus compañeros pasaron prácticamente todo el verano aquí, tu estuviste de paseo y mañana es el examen; así que no pierdas el tiempo, no lograras aprobar.

-¡Bien!, no pienso que alguien como tu lo entienda...-se fue, azotando la puerta al salir.

El joven negó con la cabeza mientras se preparaba para acomodar algunos tomos, revisar las clasificaciones y marcar los elementos que deben enviarse a reparación. El día de inventario requiere de un ardua labor.

Habían pasado un par de horas.

-tomo II, mejor iré por él.

Refunfuño frente al ordenador, según el reporte debía tener especial cuidado con el ya que se trataba de un tomo antiguo muy solicitado, en resumen uno de los favoritos para esconder según los estudiantes, en su afán de poseerlo el mayor tiempo posible, ademas conociéndolos no tardaría demasiado en encontrarlo, justo entre dos tomos de histología, lo llevaba de regreso cuando se percato de que alguien estaba al final de la sala; caminó con rapidez tomando algunos atajos, hasta que tuvo la suficiente visión para reconocer que se trataba de aquel molesto pelirrojo, tenia un aspecto terrible, sin duda estuvo pasando demasiadas horas allí durante las ultimas semanas, sepultado entre pilas de libros y copias fotostáticas; debía estar en algún proyecto crucial.

El moreno pensó en echarlo como al resto, pero habían pasado un par de horas, si alguien lo veía salir pensarían que le daba un trato preferencial y eso era inadmisible, en especial si se trataba de él, lo mas viable seria dejarle allí hasta la hora de cerrar.

Volvió entonces a lo suyo, pero justo cuando faltaba una hora se le acerco por detrás, tocando su hombro mientras dejaba un vaso de café frente a él.

El pelirrojo se sobresalto aun mas por la aparente amabilidad del otro, que por el hecho de que lo hubiese desconcentrado.

-puedes quedarte una hora mas, es lo conveniente.

-no se que decir, gracias-tomo la bebida acercándola a sus labios.

-ya te lo dije, manejar cadáveres seria una perdida de mi valioso tiempo.

-¿te mataría decir algo amable verdad?-tomo un sorbo de la bebida-bleh...ni siquiera tiene crema.

 

El otro se había adelantado para hojear las notas.

-Es una buena caligrafía para alguien que es un desastre, no sabia que escribir poemas daba tanto trabajo.

-nada mal para un hippie ¿verdad?, no es como estudiar economía pero...

-¿cómo haz sabido eso?.

-no eres el único que es bueno observando a las personas.

Ambos se dedicaron un gesto amable.

\---

Después de aquella ocasión y durante el resto del otoño comenzaron a tener esa especie de charla; el resto comenzó a pensar que el bibliotecario solo podría ser humano con aquel peculiar pelirrojo.

-Café con crema y tres cubos de azúcar-dejo la bebida frente a el, Grell la probo y sonrió de lado.

 

-nada mal, pero en realidad ya he terminado, ¿que hay de ti? creí que tenias un proyecto grande y también que piensas elaborarlo solo.

-¿haciendo cosas innecesaria de nuevo?.

-Bueno solo creí que con tu horario seria complicado.

-Me las ingeniare

-¿que te parece si te ayudo?, se lo que haces y si tengo alguna duda estarás cerca.

-estas demente, sabia que tomar café era malo para ti.

\---

El peliazul llego corriendo, parando un poco a una distancia prudente de la recepción, lo ultimo que necesitaba era molestar al bibliotecario a esa altura del periodo escolar; aunque como estaba muy apurado, se limito a caminar con rapidez. No se veía personal en el mostrador así que presiono la campanilla.

-Buenas tardes-el chico se sobresalto mas por el joven que estaba frente a él, que por el hecho de que parecía haber salido de la nada.

-¿Grell?, pero ¿que haces aquí?.

-cumpliendo condena-sonrió ante la mirada aterrada de su compañero-es una broma, vienes por un préstamo, aquí esta.

El chico tomo aquel libro mecánicamente, aun asombrado.

-pero como...

-¡Hey ustedes dos, eviten la charla innecesaria, hay mas personas por atender!.

El peliazul asintió con la cabeza y se alejo tan rápido como había llegado.

-¿mas personas por atender?, eres el peor.

-igual la charla esta de mas.

El pelirrojo suspiro un poco.

-este lugar no sera lo mismo sin ti, de eso no hay duda-se quedo con expresión soñadora-me pregunto ¿como sera el nuevo bibliotecario?.

-seguro que no te pedirá ayuda, ya puedes irte.

-Aun no se termina el turno, ademas no tienes que ponerte celoso.

-¿como...-iba comenzar a reclamarle cuando el pelirrojo coloco un dedo sobre sus labios.

-también es mi ultimo año; así que nunca lo averiguare, en lugar de perder tu energía discutiendo conmigo, mejor termina con eso.

-aprendes rápido, ¿verdad?.  
El pelirrojo le regalo una sonrisa de fingida superioridad.  
\---  
El camino era sinuoso y nada tenía que ver con el hecho de que se encontraba lejos de la ciudad, se podría decir que aquel lugar estaba en una zona bastante pintoresca, el paisaje recordaba de cierta manera, el oleo colgado en la pared de alguna estancia de quien añora el aire fresco del campo; el caso era que llegar hasta ahí siempre le generaba un sentimiento de culpabilidad.


	7. Reto

Aparco cerca de la puerta que expresamente había solicitado, avanzó hacia la habitacion, era iluminada y fresca, aunque bastante sencilla, al centro de esta se encontraba una cama donde un joven pelirrojo dormía plácidamente.  
El recién llegado acerco una silla para sentarse a su lado, formándose una mueca de disgusto en su semblante al ver la palida piel del joven marcada por arañazos.  
-Veo que haz estado causando problemas, no podía esperar menos de ti-busco entre sus bolsillos por el pequeño instrumento, tomo una de aquellas manos y comenzo a cortarle las uñas dejandolas a raz de piel; una vez que termino con ambas las beso con adoración-creo que si estuvieras despierto, esto no te gustaria.Teniendo cuidado de no despertarlo, se levantó para poder dejar un beso en su frente.  
Estaba frente al espejo, resultaba extraño ya que sería la última noche que pasaría sobre aquel escenario, como estudiante al menos, asi que le resultaba imposible no evocar tantas memorias llenandole de nostalgia, pero aún así sonrió para darse ánimos y comenzó a prepararse, aunque al levantar la mirada, contemplo detrás de si la imagen de una palida figura de cabellos negros e intensa mirada carmesi lo que le hizo voltear, aquel joven acerco el ramo de flores que traia entre las manos y sin cambiar la expresión severa en su rostro, habló.  
-rompete una pierna.  
El aludido levanto una ceja.  
-cuando lo dices así, pareciera que realmente desearas que me pasara eso.  
El moreno estaba por responder cuando fueron interrumpidos por un grito de verdadera desesperación.  
-¡Sempai!, ¡es terrible!-se trataba de Ronald Knox, un estudiante de grado inferior, quien trataba de articular frases coherentes a pesar de la severa falta de oxigeno ocasionaba por llegar corriendo de aquel modo. Sin embargo luego de algunos minutos logró explicarle todo.  
-Es imposible, ¿intoxicado por mariscos?, ¿en que pensaba? y tenía que ser justo hoy, ¿no hay nadie que lo pueda sustituir?.  
El chico rubio lucía muy abatido, mientras movia la cabeza en gesto negativo.  
-No, le he hablado a todos, ¿qué vamos a hacer, sempai?, el club de teatro necesitaba los fondos que se recaudaran esta noche.  
-Veamos, debe haber una solución, ¿a quien conocemos, que tenga buena memoria?.  
-Y que ademas le quede la ropa.  
Ambos guardaron silencion tratando de hacer memoria, hasta que Sebastián apareció, había salido un momento para poner las flores en agua, entonces el par asintió al haber encontrado la solución a su problema.  
-¿qué pasa?, ¿por que me ven asi?.  
Despues de algunos minutos con las explicaciones pertinentes, la expresión del moreno cambió de incredulidad a molestia, para volver a tornarse llena de frialdad.  
-No lo haré.  
-Por favor, el club de teatro depende mucho de esto-el rubio le veia suplicante, sin embargo el pelirrojo le desafiaba con la mirada.  
-Me debes el favor.  
-Por ti me sacaron de la biblioteca, considera esa deuda saldada-ambos estaban decididos, en definitiva nadie cederia, pero al ver algo en el fondo del camerino, el moreno penso haber encontrado la solución para librarse de la situación.  
-Muy bien, hagamos un trato entonces, lo hare si te lo pones-levanto la mano, señalando un vestido de saten rojo con plumas negras que colgaba de un perchero en la pared.  
-Hecho.  
-Nisiquiera lo pensaste, dime ¿acaso no tienes dignidad?.  
-Soy actor, hay peores cosas que he tenido que hacer en afan de una buena obra.  
-Es cierto sempai como la vez que...-el alegre discurso del rubio fue cortado por el codo del pelirrojo encajando en la boca del estomago, mientras lo veia con un gesto no muy amigable, pero fue breve, luego vio al moreno.  
-Entonces, ¿lo haras o no tienes palabra?.  
El gesto decidido fue contra el suyo.  
-Entregame una copia del guión y dime donde puedo cambiarme.  
Unas horas despues, aquel par de chicos caminaban abrazados a traves del amplio parque luego del cual estaba el camino a los dormitorios, estaban muy alegres, la obra habia resultado un exito por lo que la fiesta de celebración se había extendido hasta la madrugada.  
El pelirrijo avanzaba con una botella en la mano y el exotico vestido mal puesto por encima de la ropa.  
-jamas crei que diria esto, pero estuviste increible-su sonrisa resultaba encantadora.  
El otro chico tambien sonreia con algo de torpeza, sus mejillas.encendidas en parte por el licor y los halagos.  
-Tu tampoco estuviste mal-le vio de una forma distinta esa noche, con su palida piel iluminada por la luna, su largo cabello rojo flotando por el viento, acentuando su belleza.  
-¿que ocurre?, ¿no habra sarcasmo esta noche?-el otro le.sonrio con malicia.  
-Lo disfrutare mas cuando estes en tus cinco sentidos.  
El chico se detuvo, empujandolo para que se apartara.  
-Por favor, esto no es nada, puedo beber mucho más y estaría perfecto-se quedo viendo al piso, algo extrañado, dio algunos pasos torpemente, poniendose algo malhumorado.  
-¿Desde cuando este camino es tan inclinado?-El chico se acerco para tratar de ayudarle a caminar, sin embargo el pelirrojo se negaba-aparta, te digo que...-no pudo terminar su frase pues ambos tropezaron cayendo por una pequeña pendiente y rodando por el cesped; el pelirrojo quedo abajo, sonriendo, mientras el moreno se le quedo viendo seriamente.  
-Grell  
-Si, ya se que fue mi culpa, señor perfecto.  
-Casate conmigo.  
Aquella frase cambio por completo la expresión del chico, primero bajando los tonos de su rostro debido a su estupefacción y despues encendiendoles cuando su enojo le hizo golpearle con la rodilla en el.estomago apartandolo de si, su molestia era evidente, arrojo la botella lejos y no minimizo la furia en sus palabras.  
-No soy un juguete con el que puedas divertirte, Sebastián.  
Dicho esto se marcho tan rapido como le fue posible, aún maldiciendo por lo bajo.


	8. Mala inversión

Había pasado casi una semana y aunque Grell tuvo la penosa necesidad de acudir a la biblioteca, no había coincidido con Sebastián; para su fortuna, siempre que tenía un asunto en el mostrador, era el bibliotecario principal quien lo atendía, sin embargo le resultaba muy extraño el pensar que tan solo en un par de días, ya no tendría que volver mas allí. La sola idea le producía cierta nostalgia, despúes de todo, al terminar los estudios cada uno prosigue con su vida, por lo que resulta complicado reencontrarse con sus compañeros, lo sería incluso más con él, de una especialidad tan distinta.  
Dejó salir un suspiro, pero luego negó con la cabeza, tenía cosas más importantes en las que pensar, ádemas seguía molesto por lo que había pasado, ¿o quizá por su estado cuando lo dijo?, trataba dr convencerse que aquellas no eran mas que tonterías, negaba para volver su atención a los libros, cuando de pronto una palabra le hacia volver a pensar en el asunto.  
Mientras tanto, a un par de mesas, los trillizos le observaban muy preocupados.  
-Pobre, lleva días así, ¿estará enloqueciendo?-dijo Thompson.  
-Claro que no, aunque con toda la presión de los finales, ¿quién no?-medio Timber.  
-Me pregunto, ¿qué ha pasado entre ellos?, tampoco hemos visto mucho al celador por estos días-inquirió Canterbury.  
-Bueno, quizá tiene los mismo dilemas académicos que nosotros.  
-Lo dudo mucho, yo creo que pelearon y lo está evitando, no sería la primera vez.  
-Pues que bueno que no esta, porque yo sí le haría dar una buena explicación-Thompson incluso levantó un poco la voz-no es nada justo que nuestro amigo este así por su culpa, por eso la próxima vez que lo vea, le diré...-sentados frente a él, sus hermanos se habían quedado de piedra, incluso para mandarle una seña sútil, aunque no era necesaria pues podía sentir el peso de aquella mirada e incluso su aliento tan cerca, por lo que volteo acobardado-la copiadora, está en la segunda planta, ¿cierto?.  
El moreno asintió, Thompson tomo sus libros de cualquier forma, huyendo de allí, sus hermanos esperaban alguna clase de represalía, pero fueron ignorados, lo mismo que el resto, se dirigió a donde Grell trataba de concentrarse, interrumpiendolo al dejar sobre aquel volumen frente a sus ojos, una pequeña caja; abrió la tapa por la mitad, mostrando su contenido, un brillante anillo con un solitario; aún sin comprender, Grell volteó a verle, fué cuando el chico se arrodillo.  
-Nunca pensé jugar contigo, hablaba muy en serio esa noche.  
Se quedó tan sorprendido con aquel gesto.  
-Yo,...no sé que decir-una voz rompió el silencio y la expectación que se había generado en la sala.  
-¡Dile que sí!-era Timber y a su lado Canterbury asentía con la cabeza dando su aprobación. El bibliotecario principal salió para reprenderlos.  
-¡Vuelvan a lo suyo, y bajen la voz!-los usuarios se refugiaron en sus libros, aunque cuando el bibliotecario se dio la vuelta, miraban de reojo esperando la reacción del chico.  
-Sebastián, todo esto es muy repentino-a decir verdad no estaba seguro de lo que debía sentir, sin embargo el moreno tomó sus manos cariñosamente.  
-Es algo que tampoco estaba en mi plan, con honestidad he considerado ampliamente lo que significaría pasar el resto de la vida contigo y por mucho no es la mejor opción.  
Grell alejó sus manos, cruzando los brazos con indignación.  
-El caso es, que a pesar de todo no me importa, deseo hacerlo, creo que haz tendio demasiada influencia en mí para hacerme tan irresponsable con mi futuro-aquella declaración tan hosca, más que molestarle, le arrancó una sonrisa-entonces, ¿Cuál será tu respuesta?.  
-Lo voy a pensar-Se escuchó un suspirp general, mientras el moreno bajaba la mirada con tristeza, sin embargo el pelirrojo no tardo en ponerse a su altura, acariciar su rostro con ternura y besarle.  
Se oyó una ovación por toda la sala.  
-Creo que no me ha quedado clara tu respuesta-Esta vez él hizo lo propio.  
El bibliotecario rubio se acerco, pero tan solo se quedó viendo a la pareja con una sonrisa en los labios.  
\---  
Sebastián observó el paisaje a tráves de la ventana, se acercó para cerrar las cortinas; el sol veraniego ascendía llenando de cálidez la habitación, quizá demasiada, lo cuál podría incómodar a su habitante.  
El pelirrojo seguía profundamente dormido, así que Sebastián se acurrucó a su lado en la cama, observando el ritmo pausado con el que su pecho subía y bajaba con cada respiración.  
-A pesar del conocimiento que he adquirido en estos años, me es inconcebible perdonarte, por obligarme a tenerte así, porque ahora debes permanecer en silencio.


	9. Visita

El sonido del martillo era constante, asi como el de las maldiciones de quien lo usaba, ante los golps que iban con mas frecuencia contra sus dedos que a la cabeza del clavo, pero al final lo habia conseguido. Luego de horas de arduo trabajo, la sala tomaba un aire hogareño y la culminación de todo aquella era el retrato que logró colgar sobre la chimenea.  
Le observo meticuloso, suspirando.  
-No importa cuantas tomas hicieran, en todas tienes ese gesto tan serio.  
-Debi decir que iba de acuerdo al luto que representaba mi traje.  
El pelirrojo volteo a verle molesto.  
-¿Insinuas que casarte conmigo es como una condena a muerte?.  
-Por supuesto que no, mas bien lo definiria como cadena perpetua-el moreno le sonrio, para luego dejarse caer sobre el sofa mas cercano. El pelirrojo camino hasta colocarse detrás del mueble y abrazarlo por la espalda, quitandole el saco y desajustandole la corbata y el cuello de la camisa.  
-¿día pesado?.  
-Mucho, es una suerte que trabajes en casa y no debas pasar por todo esto.  
-Bueno-deslizo sus finos dedos sobre sus hombros para darle un suave masaje y Sebastián echo la cabeza hacia atrás, cerrando los ojos para dejarse llevar por esa agradable sensación-esa es una ventaja que los hippies tenemos.  
-Aún así, no me gusta que pasea tanto tiempo solo.  
Grell lo abrazó, pegandose hasta rozar su cuello con sua labios haciendo que al otro se le erizara la piel.  
-Sabes no deberías preocuparte mucho por ello, pronto tendré alguien que me haga compañía.  
El moreno suspiro, entrelazando sus dedos con los suyos.  
-La casa es algo pequeña pero podremos acomodarnos, seguro que Alan y Erik lo entenderan.  
-Bueno, en realidad ellos seguirán de viaje por una larga temporada.  
-De manera que se trata de Ronald, hace tiempo que no te visita.  
-Él tampoco vendrá, ha obtenido una beca y debe continuar en el extranjero-el pelirrojo lo estrecho con más fuerza-será un bebé quien llegará.  
Sebastián estaba dejandose envolver por un delocioso sopor y respondio en ese estado aletargado.  
-Entonces deberías limpiar bien, con todo lo que tienes tirado por la casa, el pequeño podría lastimarse.  
Grell se apartó, tratando de contener una carcajada, mientras un par de segundos despues, su esposo volteó a verle con un gesto sorprendido.  
\---  
Abrió la puerta con la misma jovialidad de siempre, le gustaba ese trabajo aunque al principio le pareció muy duro; sobre todo al tener que lidiar con aquel paciente, sin embargo había logrado incluso encariñarse con él. De modo que iba a su habitación en las horas programadas para adminitrarle medicamento, sin embargo al entrar, encontrarse con aquel hombre dentro de la misma, le hizo contener un grito ahogado; mucho mas cuando este le dedico esa mirada fría tan amenazadora.  
Ya fuera de la habitación, la pelirroja intentaba disculparse.  
-Lo lamento, no esperaba verlo ahi dentro.  
-Esa es la idea de que tenga mi propio acceso, ¿Tu nombre es Meilin cierto?.  
-asi es, yo...-el otro no le permitio proseguir.  
-Espero que las heridas sean superficiales, de no ser asi, haré que te despidan-le dio la espalda sin más, alejandose por el pasillo, la chica se quedó viendole un momento, pero luego volvió a la habitación para seguir atendiendo sus deberes.


	10. Huida

Despues de aquella visita, el viaje hacia la ciudad le pareció rápido; a esa hora solo pensaba en dirigirse a un lugar donde pudiera estar tranquilo al menos por unas horas.  
Por las noches era una voragine de personas, con sus encuentros y desencantos, pero lo cierto era que de día, aquel bar era incluso acogedor con su manto de silencio. Al fondo del local, existian esas cabinas otrora testigos de torridos romances, que ahora se convertían en el escondite perfecto.  
Una botella seria su única compañía, mientras quien la servía parecía reprocharle algo con la mirada, sin embargo al moreno poco le importaba su opinión o la del resto.  
Al quedarse solo, buscaba entre sus cosas a ese pequeño muñeco, lo atesoraba entre sus manos mientras servia una copa tras otra hasta terminarse aquel vino.  
-Siempre he pensado que hacer esto es demasiado extraño-la voz de la mujer resono por el lugar.  
-¿cómo me encontraste?-su mirada continuaba fija en aquel objeto.  
-Soy tu hermana, te conozco o al menos eso creía, ademas Eric me llamó, dijo que has estado pasando mucho tiempo aqui.  
El moreno sonrio con amargura.  
-Debería limitarse a hacer su trabajo y dejas de entrometerse en la vida de los demás, creo que no es él único-al decir esto, la expresión en su mirada hizo que la rubia le diera una fuerte bofetada tras otra, como si con ello pudiera hacer que despertara de aquel trance, pero al final su cuerpo temblaba, le ardian las palmas de las manos y algubas lagrimas pugnaban por abandonar sus orbes, por la rabia, tristeza o frustración, mientras la mirada del menor seguia tan impasible.  
-¿terminaste?-el hombre acomodo sus cabellos y continuo observando el muñeco que tenía entre las manos.  
-¿por qué te destruyes asi?, no puedes hacer esto...  
-¡Basta!, estoy hastiado de que todo el mundo cuestione mi comportamiento, ocupate de tus propios asuntos Frances, no te necesito, jamas lo hice.  
\---  
El día era muy caluroso, lo cual se hace mas tedioso cuando se pasa tanto tiempo atrapado por el tráfico; por ello resulta un gran alivio volver a casa, ver aquel jardín tan lleno de vida, con las enredaderas de un verde intenso subiendo por las paredes e incluso tratando de invadir el marco de la puerta; el interior estaba lleno de la luz que entraba a traves de las amplias ventanas.  
El moreno dejó las llaves del coche sobre una mesita cercana, acomodo el saco y la cartera sobre una silla y cruzó con calma el recibidor.  
-¿Grell?, ¿Estas en casa?.  
Recorrió todas las habitaciones del primer piso sin encontrarlo, asi que subió por las escaleras hacia la planta alta, pero puerta tras puerta, encontraba las habitaciones vacias, hasta que llegó a la última, en el interior habian diversos muebles, algunos aun cubiertos con forros plasticos, asi como cajas apiladas llenas de todos los enceres imaginables para un bebé. En las paredes, murales que contaban cuentos infantiles interminables, en aquel momento el pelirrojo daba los últimos detalles a un enorme arbol cuyas ramas se extendian hasta cubrir parte del cielo raso, sin embargo al sentir la presencia del otro, se giro, acercandose para darle un beso.  
-No te escuché llegar, quería que lo vieras terminado, ¿qué opinas?.  
-Esta bastante colorido-limpio con la yema de sus dedos una gota de pintura que habia ido a parar a la mejilla del pelirrojo-eres un desastre.  
-Me haces cosquillas-sonrió señalando hacia las cajas-mira todo lo que conseguí, he pensado en poner lamparas aqui, un librero hacia alla, ¿qué piensas?.  
-Son buenas ideas, pero dudo que dejes dormir al bebé aqui solo, seguro que cuando llegue, no desearas separarte de él un solo instante.  
-Pues te equivocas-le sonrio con una seguridad marcada-quiero que él o ella sea muy independiente-se acarició el vientre que ya comenaba a notarsele abultado-pero lo que si quiero es que seamos una familia unida; incluso encontre una solución para que el bebé no te extrañé tanto mientras estas trabajando-le puso entre las manos un muñeco extraño, con el cuerpo y la cabeza en tela color piel, cerrado con burdas costuras negras hechas con estambre parte del cual tambien formaba el pelo y una par de ojos con dos grandes botones rojos, le parecia bastante escalofriante.  
-Lo hice yo mismo, ¿qué te parece?.  
-¿Crees que sea conveniente enseñarle vudu al bebé?-el pelirrojo le arrebato el muñeco haciendo un puchero.  
-se supone que se parece a ti.  
-¿seré su primera victima?-un brillo cristalino parecía cubrir sus ojos verdes.   
Le arrojó aquel objeto al rostro.  
-¡Eres un idiota!-intentó marcharse, pero el moreno le impidió alejarse, acorralandolo con cuidado contra la pared, besandolo mientras dejaba que le golpeara cada vez con menos fuerza hasta que sus brazos le rodearon y sus labios le correspondieron.  
-Te amo Grell-el otro le sonrio de nuevo, acariciando su rostro y manchandole de pintura en el proceso.  
-asi te ves mejor, aún no estas perdonado, no dejaré que te aproveches de mis hormonas-se puso serio un momento-yo también te amo mi Don perfecto, pero sigues siendo un idiota-volteó a ver el extraño muñeco que yacia en el suelo-quizás tengas razón, no se parece a ti, el muñeco es más guapo y lo mejor de todo es que los dos son míos.  
Grell siempre habia tenido esa sonrisa tan encantadora, esa mirada soñadora que todo lo iluminaba; pero aquellos hermosos momentos estaban tan lejos del bar y los gritos de Frances.


End file.
